Al final
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Minerva McGonagall se había equivocado muchas veces, pero, al final, sus logros era mucho más grandes que sus fracasos.


**Título: **Al final**  
**

**Advertencias: SPOILERS! **(La historia de Minerva McGonagall la tomé de Pottermore. Sin embargo, asumo que se puede encontrar en Wikipedia, les aconsejo que la busquen los que no la sepan, para que no se confundan y piensen que en cierto punto me refiero a Dumbledore, cuando en realidad, no hay ninguna referencia a él en este one-shot)  
- Muerte de personaje! (Para que estén preparados)

**Notas:** Empecé un reto en el foro _Weird Sisters_, desafortunadamente no lo pude terminar. El siguiente fic, es una modificación de lo que era mi entrada para el reto.

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

* * *

El cuerpo de Minerva McGonagall yacía en la ancha cama, casi perdido entre las sábanas. La única señal de vida que se veía en ella era el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Estaba rodeada por algunos de sus antiguos alumnos y sus sobrinos; sus hermanos ya se habían ido, años atrás, consumidos por una extraña enfermedad no mágica completamente desconocida.

Sin embargo, en medio de su agonía, la ex directora del colegio Hogwarts, se encontraba bastante lúcida. O al menos lo suficiente como para distinguir las voces preocupadas de sus acompañantes y en cierto momento, un sollozo ahogado de las mujeres. A ella no le gustaba llorar, al menos no delante de otras personas, había aprendido a ocultar sus lágrimas desde muy niña, al ver como se desmoronaba el matrimonio de su madre. Siempre que sentía la necesidad de llorar se ocultaba en algún lugar, ya fuera su habitación, su oficina, o el aula de Transformaciones. Pero pocas personas habían llegado a ver a la profesora llorar de verdad.

Hubo un ruido fuerte fuera de la habitación, que hizo que todos se sobresaltaran, Minerva movió los ojos y vio una figura de cabello pelirrojo, (que identificó como uno de los Weasley, probablemente Ronald), que salía de la habitación, acompañado por un pelinegro, quizás Harry. La puerta no se volvió a oír durante un rato, mientras tanto, la mente de la profesora volvió a divagar, nunca había pensado que la muerte fuera así, siempre había pensado que llegaría sin avisar o que quizá ella estaría distraída o inconsciente y no se daría cuenta de su llegada. Sin embargo, esta posibilidad había cruzado por su mente: Pasar los últimos momentos de su vida completamente lúcida, su única sensación era de curiosidad.

Ella tenía muchas cosas, como siempre las había tenido, pero si ponía su vida en retrospectiva, nada jamás había durado lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo. Todo había llegado y se había ido con impresionante rapidez, había soñado, sido ambiciosa, amado y odiado, pero ninguno de esos sentimientos parecía haberse quedado en ella. O tal vez, ella los había desechado, en su afán por olvidar y tener una vida nueva… Sí, era eso. El amor que había sentido alguna vez por aquel muggle seguía allí, enterrado en lo más hondo de su alma, pero aún presente. Estaba segura que si lo volvía a ver, su corazón iba a latir de nuevo con inusitada fuerza, sentiría que vivía de nuevo y quizás, podría levantarse de nuevo de aquella cama.

Pero él ya no estaba. Se había ido y con él se había llevado su felicidad y un poco de su cordura. Afortunadamente, sólo un poco.

Escuchó de nuevo la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, luego unos susurros y a Potter protestando. Los susurros persistieron, Potter protestó otro poco. Hasta que, finalmente salieron. Dejando a la profesora acompañada únicamente por sus sobrinos. Y mientras éstos conversaban en silencio, Minerva cerró sus ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Unas imágenes confusas danzaban frente a sus ojos, no identificó ninguna. Hasta que de repente sintió esa misma sensación que sentía mientras viajaba en el expreso de Hogwarts, en sus épocas de estudiante y luego vio una luz, como si estuviese cerca de la salida de un largo túnel. De pronto, se detuvo y escuchó voces angustiadas y otras que hablaban con autoridad. Abrió los ojos, preguntándose porqué no la habían dejado ir ¿Acaso tenía algo pendiente? Sintió rabia y desconcierto. Y un poco de curiosidad también: ¿Qué había después de la luz?

Muy a su pesar, solo podía responder su primera pregunta: No, no tenía nada pendiente. Pero antes irse, debía sentirse en paz con todo y con todos. Hacer las paces con su pasado y comprender y aceptar de nuevo las decisiones que había tomado y de las que en sus últimos días se había empezado a arrepentir; de todas maneras, no había manera de devolver el tiempo y cambiarlo todo.

El día transcurrió entre visitas de médicos, amigos y familiares. Mientras los escuchaba hablar, Minerva dedicó sus pensamientos a aquellas cosas que creía haber dejado atrás. Admitió que, aunque probablemente sus decisiones no hubiesen sido las correctas, éstas la habían llevado por un largo camino, que había traído tristezas y sufrimientos, por su puesto; pero también le había traído alegría y orgullo. Había superado cada obstáculo y se había puesto de pie después de caer un millón de veces. Había probado a todas y cada una de las personas que no creían en ella que no era simplemente otra bruja, Minerva McGonagall era una mujer con grandes capacidades, fuerte e inteligente. Sus logros eran mucho más grandes que sus fracasos. Y esto, sólo esto era lo que importaba.

Al final, la profesora McGonagall, antigua profesora de Transformaciones y ex directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se sentía completa. Aún cuando el amor de su vida había escapado de sus manos y había dejado una profunda herida en su corazón, había sabido salir adelante.

Y con este pensamiento, se volvió a sumir en un sueño profundo. De nuevo, sintió como si viajara en el expreso de Hogwarts y finalmente vio una luz, como si estuviese saliendo de un túnel. Esta vez, nada se detuvo y Minerva pudo escuchar una voz, un eco de aquella voz que había guardad dentro de su memoria por tan largo tiempo. Se encegueció momentáneamente y se dejó guiar por sus oídos y la voz que llamaba su nombre. Finalmente, se acostumbró y miró a su alrededor, no lo veía pero el sonido seguía resonando en sus oídos, con igual profundidad como si estuviese a su lado. Avanzó, sin miedo, eventualmente lo encontraría y entonces podría decirle todo lo que se había guardado. No sabía que podría pasar después.

* * *

_Reviews y favs se agradecen de antemano. Sepan que leo lo que me escriben y lo agradezco sinceramente :)_


End file.
